


Suffer With Me

by ParamedicMegan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bottom Baze, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, They're both probably barely legal, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParamedicMegan/pseuds/ParamedicMegan
Summary: Baze was often punished with Chirrut. This time, he's not sure why he gets dragged in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like half an hour, don't judge me.

The cold is near unbearable in the dormitories. Everyone is outside, trying to soak up all the sunlight they can with their free time, before the stone of the Temple calls them back to sit in the cold again for their duties. It just went to show how little it took to throw everything off kilter. One day of the Jedha sun being eclipsed by Nijedha, and it would take them a while to recover. The Masters had thought it a very teachable moment, but unfortunately, one of their acolytes was a little too busy to hear what they had to say.

It wasn't as if the order frowned upon sexual release. It was an important part of health, so long as it did not come at the cost of duty. There were few causes worth the cost of a guardian's duty. But Chirrut was a young man, impatient and unwilling to control what felt so right, at such a wrong time. He hadn't meant to put his pleasure over the meeting the elders had called, but when he ended up late, he just couldn't bring himself to stumble down the stairs and into the meeting, knowing all eyes would be on him. Especially when Baze would almost certainly know, attuned to things in a way that frustrated the older boy so. So he sat it out, hiding in his bunk, and decided to take whatever punishment may come.

The elders pulled him aside to ask what he had been doing, instead of coming to the meeting. Chirrut could not bring himself to tell a stony faced elder that he had had his cock in hand, chasing pleasures of the flesh. He was in trouble more than most- The possibilities of what he had been doing weren't easy for anyone else to ascertain. 

“Young Chirrut,” The elder had told him in his sagely voice. “I invite you to seriously contemplate why whatever you were doing should have been put aside for the gathering. You may not have your order forever- The knowledge we share together cannot wait.”

Since Baze had sat diligently through the meeting, he didn't know why he had gotten caught up, as well.

He was faring better than Chirrut in the cold- As soon as the other young men had cleared out, his partner had wrapped him in the blankets from both their beds, pushed him down and slipped a heated water bottle beneath the small of his back. Chirrut had stripped down and sat on the floor, convincing Baze to shed his robes, too. He'd pushed a thin, velvety smooth toy into his hands and clicked on the vibrations, the soft whir of the motor drowned in linens as he guided the toy beneath the blankets and begged Baze, “Please. Tempt me.”

He ran the toy between his thighs now, shivering- He'd thrown the blankets from around his legs and spread them for the other to see, though they remained tightly wrapped around his broad shoulders. Chirrut sat across the room, watching in rapt fascination.

“I don't think I understand- You're not going to touch me?” He asked, voice going breathy as the delicately curved head of the toy dipped into the tender spot between his cheeks.

Chirrut nodded. “I must learn to resist the things that tempt me.” He said simply.

Baze frowned. “Which means I have to take it so that you can learn something?”

The young man across the room giggled at his curtness, but offered him no further explanation… Or apologies. Baze blushed and twitched his fingers just slightly forward on the base of the vibrator- He wanted it done and over with before some over achieving peer of theirs turned in early to study (as he himself would often do). His cock jumped at the pressure on his tight hole, and he could see his roommate squirm. He spread his legs a little further and slowly slid the toy past the first resistance of the tender muscle, gasping as it breached him. It felt good, tickling, even, where the vibrations rocked his sensitive, virgin rim.

Perhaps it was the cold, or maybe he really was teaching himself resistance over this, the most base instincts of his young, virile body, but Chirrut’s prick was soft between his thighs. Baze had no insecure doubts over whether it was him- He'd seen his lover get hard at the sight of him for quite a while, and they'd been giving each other tastes of what was to come for nearly the last year. Still, Baze couldn't help but think of it as a challenge. He spread his legs further and planted his feet firmly on his bed, using the leverage to rock back on the toy. “Chirrut…” Baze moaned.

Chirrut caught his lip between his teeth, eyes trained on the stretch of Baze around just the tip of the vibrator. His resolve already seemed to be cracking.

The toy teased deeper and deeper inches into the young guardian as he pushed it in, slowly. The thumb of the hand giving the pressure occasionally flicked through the soft nap of hair at the apex of his legs, and cautiously teasing his balls. The toy flared a little more after a curve under the head, and the feeling of fullness, of stretching was calling to him. He loved the feeling. “Chirrut… Feels… Amazing.” God, he could become an addict to the stretch of his most delicate places. What his lover was learning from had the potential to ruin Baze. But he knew that one day, he'd have the real thing, have his lover inside him, and that it would be even better. Baze pushed it in just a bit further, and the whirring toy pressed against his prostate. He arched his back, gasping and moaning. Chirrut’s eyes widened, and his breath caught as he watched Baze fuck back on the vibe. 

“Baze…” He breathed out.

The younger man arched his neck to look down at his lover again. This time, his cock was filling out, blushed red with the tip pressed to his trim stomach. His hands sat, curled into tight fists, beneath him on the stone floor, refraining from taking pleasure in what was laid out before him. The brunette grinned and let his head fall back. He worked the toy in deeper, biting back the loudest of his noises. It was too much- His hand jerked, and he was suddenly plunging the vibrator in to the hilt, til his fingers were touching his rim. He cried out, and his feet left the bed, spread and in the air as he writhed with the sudden full, full, full feeling. 

Rough stone caught soft skin as Chirrut slid forward, closer to his object of desire. He forced himself to stop at the edge of the bed, realizing how close he was to the point of no return, to throwing all his restraint out the window and getting lost in every little sound he could pull from his lover. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look… Stretched tight around this.” Chirrut murmured, awestruck.

Baze rolled his hips back on the toy, the muscles of his thighs tightly corded and straining his dusky skin. “It… It's going to be forgettable, when I have your cock.”

Chirrut’s teeth began worrying his lip again, nervous energy that his twitching hands couldn't quite contain, and had to send elsewhere. Although now, watching Baze pleasure himself, he could think of better uses to put his mouth to, too. “Yes… Do you think that toy has anything on a real prick?”

Baze shook his head- His breath was coming in harsh pants as he thrust the toy, strong legs jerking with each brush on his prostate. “No… Know I'm going to feel you, deep.” He.rested his free hand upon his belly, blushing. He'd spent a lot of time wondering how it would feel, and imagining Chirrut in the same position. His cock dribbled at the mere thought, and his core clenched and rippled under his hand, like it could contain the fire inside him. “Chirrut, so close…”

Chirrut wiggled excitedly, chest heaving. “Yes. Baze, my Baze, show me how good it feels. Cum for me.”

His hips stuttered wildly, toes curling. Everything in him clamped down and clenched, but it had risen beyond the point of control. Baze stilled the toy just shy of his prostate, too tight to go any further, and rode out the waves of an intense orgasm. His legs spread wide, Chirrut watching between them as he came across his taut belly. He was dimly aware of a hand reaching up, and then an odd feeling of numbness where he was fucked open- He'd turned the vibrator off, and his body had given up on trying to respond to the stimulus long ago. Baze took a few deep breaths, trying to control his breathing.

“Did that… Help?” He managed between pants.

Chirrut gently pulled at the toy a bit, making the younger man's steadying breaths hitch again. “It is difficult, but I think I will survive without my prick falling off. And you know what they say… Practice makes perfect.”

Chirrut managed to ring three more orgasms out of Baze, reducing him to cumming dry on the last. It probably wasn't the best solution to the problem… After all, it had given him so much to think about. So many memories he was willing to be late for.


End file.
